This invention relates to delabeling articles and more particularly to a method and apparatus for delabeling lightweight plastic bottles intended for subsequent processing through a plastics reclamation system.
In reclaiming or recycling plastics for reuse, labels must be removed and segregated to avoid contamination. This may be done by soaking or washing the labeled articles, provided washable label adhesives and wettable labels are used. However, when impervious or non-wettable labels are used, for example, those containing aluminum foil, or formed of or coated with plastic, and/or adhesives are used which do not readily dissolve or may even be completely insoluble in conventional washing liquids, the labels, and preferably the adhesive material also, must be removed mechanically.